memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Transphasentorpedo
so wie ich das sehe sind ungefähr 80% dieses artikels non-canon. wo stammen die infos über die funktion des torpedos her? -- LtHawk 20:28, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Da hat sich wohl einer beim semikanonischen DS9-TM in Punkto Quantentorpedo bedient und das Ganze eigenständig "erweitert"... Möchtest du dich drum kümmern? --Porthos 20:41, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) : jo, ok ich fang dann ma an rauszustreicben... den kompletten mittleren teil kann man eigentlich verwerfen... -- LtHawk 20:44, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) Funktionsprinzip Steht es wirklich fest, dass die Torpedos soviel Energie freisetzen, dass sie die Schilde aussschalten? *Dann bräuchte man doch mindestens zwei Torpedos (einer würde dann doch beim ausschalten detonieren). Es wäre doch theoretisch viel wahrscheinlicher, dass sie einfach nur die Schilde durch ihren Phasenzustand umgehen. *Die Borgkönigin sprach davon, dass sie sich darauf anpassen würde. Vielleicht sogar ähnlich wie die temporalen Schilde der Voyager. Sie bräuchte nur noch mehr Schüsse auf Kuben, dann wüsste sie die Varieanz und könnte einfach die Schilde darauf einstellen. *Man sieht keine Schildblase *Ist die Sprengkraft denn wirklich so enorm. Ich denke, ein gut gezielter Torpedo löst eine Kettenreaktion aus?Starhunt2 17:28, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :: Diese Torpedos haben keine höhere Sprengkraft als ein normaler Photonentorpedo (woher auch? ist ja schließlich genauso groß und hat daher die gleiche Füllmenge an Antimaterie). Der Unterschied ist lediglich, dass sie im Inneren der Borg-Kuben explodiert sind, weil sie einfach durch alles hindurch gehen. BTW: Man erinnere nur mal an , wo die Voyager schon einmal ein Borg-Raumschiff mit nur einem Torpedo in die Luft gejagt hat. In sieht man die Kuben explodieren, aber nicht ein einziges mal einen dieser Torpedos explodieren. --Mark McWire 05:11, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Verbleib nach Rückkehr Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass die Voyager-Crew, oder die Sternenflotte sich dazu entschloss, die torpedos zu vernichten oder zumindest nicht für die erforschung zu nutzen (oberste temporale Direktive) Starhunt2 17:28, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Soweit ich weis werden die Tansphasentorpedos in "Star Trek - Destiny" im erfolglosen Kampf gegen die Borg verwendet. Meiner Meinung nach hat diese Fortsetzung allerdings ein paar unlogische Hintergründe. Zum Beispiel existieren viele zukünftige Zeitlinien die eine derart umfassende Zerstörung der Föderation unmöglich erscheinen lassen. Auch ist die Anpassungsrate oder die Angriffsstärke der Borg deutlich höher, als in irgendeinem Konflikt vorher und die von der Föderation eingesetzten Superwaffen eine Notlösung. Naja... nicht mein Problem. Wer will kann's nachlesen. MFG Jones111 Sternzeit -310389,0374 (so ungefähr ;-)) Funktionsprinzip II gibt es im Artikel unter „Funktionsprinzip“ eine ziemlich lange Diskussion über ihre Stärke. Ich halte das in dieser Form für unangemessen und würde es gerne kürzen. Ich verstehe schlicht gar nicht, was die komplette Aufzählung, wie leicht ein bestimmtes Raumschiff durch eine Waffe zerstört werden kann, in diesem Artikel bringen soll. Es geht ja gar nicht um Transphasentorpedos, und was andere Waffen können, und wo andere Raumschiffe verwundbar sind, ist hier doch vollkommen uninteressant. Was das mit den an Bord befindlichen Bauteilen und Werkstoffen soll, verstehe ich auch nicht ganz. Wenn die Torpedos nicht gerade aus Latinum bestehen, dann kann man jedes beliebige Material und jedes beliebige Teil replizieren.--Bravomike 12:30, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Das ist ja keine Diskussion, auch wenn die Formulierung vielleicht unglücklich ist. Es geht darum zu sagen, dass die Transphasentorpedos obgleich ihrer beeindruckenden Wirkung nicht stärker als konventionelle Waffen sein müssen (ich sage sind). Wenn die Crew der Voyager die Dinger aus eigener Kraft herstellen kann, können sie nicht stärker sein als die stärkste Waffe im restlichen Arsenal. Ein Transphasentorpedo hat im Zweifel die gleiche Sprengkraft wie ein stink normaler Photonentorpedo, hat ja immerhin die gleiche optische Größe und verwendet mutmaßlich die gleiche Torpedohülle. --Mark McWire 13:47, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja, erstens ist ja nicht belegt, dass es sich um das gleiche Material handelt (wir wissen schlich nicht, woraus sie gemacht sind), und zweitens würde ja selbst gleiches Material nicht zwingend gleiche Energieausbeute bedeuten. Dann müsste man ja davon ausgehen, dass im Photonentorpedo die optimale und maximale Energieausbeute erreicht wird. Drittens muss außerdem noch angemerkt werden, dass selbst gleiche Energieausbeute nicht gleiche Stärke bedeutet. Man kann die gleiche Menge Metall und Sprengstoff entweder zu einer normalen Granate oder zu einer Hohlladung zusammensetzen. Material und Energieausbeute sind bei beiden gleich, die Zielwirkung („Stärke“) aber vollkommen verschieden. Dann muss man noch beachten, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, wie die Torpedos denn funktionieren, vielleicht zapfen sie Subraumenergie oder sonst irgendeine andere Quelle an.--Bravomike 17:00, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :# Egal woraus sie gemacht werden, es muss etwas sein, was man an Bord der Voyager replizieren kann oder was anderweitig vorrätig ist. :# Nach E=mc² hat man für jede Masse m'' eine maximal mögliche Energieausbeute ''E, welche sich nur dann realisieren lässt, wenn man m vollständig in E umwandelt. Bei einer Materie-Antimaterie ist dies nahezu der Fall, warum Photonentorpedos von allen konventionellen Waffen die maximal mögliche Sprengkraft pro Masse Sprengkopf haben. Mehr als 100% geht auf normalem Wege ganz einfach nicht. :# Genau damit sprichst du an, warum ein Transphasentorpedo mehr Schaden als ein Photonentorpedo anrichtet. Während der Photonentorpedo eine simple Sprengladung ist, die an der Außenhülle detoniert, ist der Transphasentorpedo etwas, was die Hülle durchdringt und im Inneren explodiert. Dadurch macht er bei gleicher Menge Sprengstoff den größeren Schaden. :# Ja, dass ist natürlich auch möglich, immerhin haben die Quantentorpedos aufgrund ihres Quantensprengkopfes auch rechnerische eine Energieausbeute von mehr als 100% bezogen auf die Sprengmasse, weil sie Energie aus dem Subraum entziehen (steht ja im DS9:TM). Allerdings deutet der Name Transphasentorpedo jetzt eher darauf hin, dass er so konstruiert ist, feindliche Energiefelder und Panzerungen zu durchdringen. Wenn die Autoren halbwegs realwissenschaftlich plausibel gedacht haben, wäre das eine konsistente Erklärung. Zudem wissen wir aus dem Canon, dass es möglich ist selbst mit normalen Waffen ein Raumschiffe mit einem Schuss zu zerstören, wenn man lebenswichtige Systeme beschädigt. Das kam, siehe Beispiele, schon mehrmals vor. Es ist daher anzunehmen, dass ein einzelner Photonentorpedo, an der richtigen Stelle platziert, auch einen Borg-Kubus zerlegen kann. --Mark McWire 17:39, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Es bleibt dabei, dass all das Spekulation ist, die noch dazu meiner Meinung nach nicht nötig ist. Egal wie, die Transphasentorpedos müssen irgendwie „besser“ sein als normale Torpedos, sonst würde man sie nicht benutzen. Das ist so offensichtlich, dass es nicht noch einmal gesondert erwähnt werden muss. Den ganzen Rest kann man sich meiner Meinung nach sparen.--Bravomike 17:47, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Ich bin der Meinung, das es stehen bleiben sollte. Es schadet auch nichts die Fakten miteinander zu verbinden. Wir wissen ja einiges über diese Torpedo. Eigentlich ist der kanonische Textanteil sogar noch etwas lückenhaft und eine Bilderserie wie der Torpedo das Borg-Raumschiff zerstört fehlt auch noch. Wenn ich zwischen dem weihnachtlichen Stress mal Zeit finde, werde ich mich drum kümmern. --Mark McWire 18:20, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Nicht mehr notwendig. Schon erledigt! --Voyagerfreak2 09:11, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiederaufnahme Ich bin immer noch kein Freund der sehr umständlichen und hochspekulativen Ausführungen, die im Artikel stehen. Wenn sie drin bleiben sollen, dann würde ich sie gerne wenigsten umformulieren. *Die Tatsache, dass die Crew der USS Voyager diese Torpedos aus eigener Kraft herstellen konnte, unter Berücksichtigung ihrer quantitativ limitierten Energiequellen, Werkstoffe und Bauteile, untermauert aufgrund der Energieerhaltung die Interpretation, dass der Transphasentorpedo nicht zwangsläufig einen stärkeren Sprengkopf als die restlichen an Bord befindlichen Torpedotypen hat. **Die vorhandenen Energiereserven, Werkstoffe und Bauteile sagen nichts über die Sprengkraft des Produkts aus, denn ganz offensichtlich geht es um das Know How. Vielleicht braucht man zur Herstellung eines Transphasentorpedos sogar weniger Material und Energie als für einen Photonentorpedo, oder aber extrem viel mehr, was man zuvor bloß nicht gemacht hat, weil es nicht um Alles oder Nichts ging. **Die Absicht hinter dem Verweis auf die Energieerhaltung erschließt sich mir nicht. Wenn in einem Transphasentorpedo einfach die doppelte Menge Materie/Antimaterie ist, wie in einem Pohotonentorpedo, dann ist er auch doppelt so stark, oder dreifach, bei der dreifachen Menge, usw., alles unter Wahrung des Energieehaltungssatzes. Daraus ergibt sich schlicht kein Hinweis auf die Sprengkraft. Da wir nicht wissen, ob a) ein Photonentorpedo die Sprengpotentiale der Hülle voll ausreizt und ob b) Teil der Baupläne Admiral Janeways nicht einfach optimierte Antimaterielagerungsbehälter sind, oder ob nicht am Ende c) die Zukunftstechnologie sogar über den klassischen Energieerhaltungssatz hinausgeht (Quantentorpedo, Subraumenergie), bringt der Verweis nichts. **Der ganze Satz hat in dieser Form keinen Aussage- und Argumentationswert: Die Tatsache …, unter Berücksichtigung …, untermauert aufgrund … die Interpretation !, dass … nicht zwangsläufig …. Was ist der Sinn der drei unzusammenhangslosen Hinweise, wenn am Ende nur eine Interpretation (also eine spekulative Deutung) untermauert (also bestenfalls eine anderweitig begründete Behauptung unterstützt) wird, die dann aber wieder nicht zwangsläufig gilt? *Das die Wirkung einer Waffe nicht immer durch ihre bloße Sprengkraft bestimmt wird, wird schon in deutlich, als die Crew der USS Voyager ein Borg-Raumschiff von der Größe etwa der Voyager mit der Sprengkraft nur eines einzelnen Photonentorpedos zerstören konnte, indem sie ihn einfach ins Innere, in die Nähe der Energiematrix, gebeamt hat. **Dass es darauf ankommt, wie man eine Waffe einsetzt, dürfte klar sein und eigentlich keiner weiteren Erklärung bedürfen, besonders dann nicht, wenn man als Beispiel einen Sonderfall heranzieht. Für die Zerstörung der Energiematrix hätte vermutlich auch eine kleinere Ladung gereicht. In reichen ein paar Handphaser aus, um einen Borg-Kubus lahm zu legen. Deswegen schlage ich vor, den Block wie folgt zu kürzen und umzuformulieren: Der im Namen befindliche Wortteil Transphasen deutet darauf hin, dass diese Waffe durch eine Manipulation seines Phasenzustand wirksam ist. Über ihre genaue Funktionsweise oder Stärke werden keine Aussagen gemacht. Selbst dann könnte man noch den letzten Satz streichen, denn wenn es anders wäre, dann stünde es ja im Artikel. Ich gebe zu, dass meine „Umformulierung“ ziemlich radikal ist, deswegen wäre ich sehr froh, wenn jemand anderes (Mark?), der besser als ich im Moment versteht, worum es überhaupt geht, sich der Sache annehmen könnte. Da mir gar nicht klar ist, was versucht wird, im Artikel zu erklären, kann ich selbst nichts besseres vorschlagen, außer auf die Probleme das Ist-Zustands hinzuweisen.--Bravomike 15:18, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ich habe es mal auf Der im Namen befindliche Wortteil Transphasen deutet darauf hin, dass diese Waffe durch eine Manipulation seines Phasenzustand wirksam ist, was ihr ermöglicht Schutzschilde und Kraftfelder zu durchdringen und die maximal zur Verfügung stehende Sprengkraft beziehungsweise Energiemenge im Inneren des feindlichen Raumschiffs frei zu setzen. Das die Wirkung einer Waffe nicht immer durch ihre bloße Sprengkraft bestimmt wird, wird schon in Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I deutlich, als die Crew der USS Voyager ein Borg-Raumschiff von der Größe etwa der Voyager mit der Sprengkraft nur eines einzelnen Photonentorpedos zerstören konnte, indem sie ihn einfach ins Innere, in die Nähe der Energiematrix, gebeamt hat. Bereits in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt wurde ein Borg-Kubus dadurch zerstört, dass die USS Enterprise-E einige Quantentorpedos direkt im Inneren zur Detonation gebracht hat, nachdem die restliche Flotte ein großes Loch in die Außenhülle des Kubus geschossen hat. geändert. Das klingt deutlich weniger spekulativ und zieht einige kanonische Fakten heran. --Mark McWire 15:49, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke, dass die Spekulationen raus sind, finde ich wirklich besser. Allerdings verstehe ich wirklich immer noch nicht, warum der Vergleich mit anderen Waffensystemen jetzt sogar noch erweitert wurde! Wir wissen doch ganz genau, was die Transphasentorpedos leisten können. Fehlt mir da irgendein Hintergrundwissen, warum das gerade in diesem Fall von Interesse ist?--Bravomike 20:57, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Der Vergleich mit den anderen Waffensystemen soll ja die Wirkungsweise unterstreichen, nämlich dass die Borg-Raumschiffe anfällig für innere Explosionen sind und dadurch leicht zerstört werden können. Das ist ein weiterer Indizienbeweis dafür, dass die Transphasentorpedos im Inneren explodieren, was ja aus nicht ersichtlich ist. Man sieht ja nicht, wie der Torpedo die Hülle durchdringt, warum es ja auch in den HGI steht. --Mark McWire 22:42, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)